


Nothing

by XpeterparkerX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Other, Sad Peter, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpeterparkerX/pseuds/XpeterparkerX
Summary: A short angst fic. I know, I hate myself for writing this too. Peter is not okay :(





	Nothing

**Having anxiety and depression is like being scared and tired at the same time.**

Peter was tired of being tired.

I **t’s the fear of failure, yet obtaining no urge to be productive.**

Decathlon practices and and days working in the lab with Mr. Stark no longer held the same excitement as they once did.

**It’s wanting to be friends but hating the idea of socializing.**

Peter had Ned. And Mj. That was enough. Wasn't it?

**It’s wanting to be alone but not wanting to be lonely.**

And yes, Peter was scared of the dark and tight places. He was scared of being alone and suddenly he can’t breath and it is all _just too much, too much, too much,_ until at once everything is numb.

**It’s caring about nothing.**

What happened to Spider-Man? Where is Queen's hero? 

**It’s feeling everything at once yet felling so paralyzingly numb.**

And then,

You fall. _Falling, falling, falling,_ until you suddenly stop.

**And if there is no one their to catch you,**

**You become nothing.**

**They’ll ask if you are okay. Are you?**

Peter is not okay.

Fine? How can he be fine? Words swim through his head, consuming his thoughts. _Broken, useless, rejected, defeated, lonely._

_Unwanted._

 

**And then,**

**You are**

 

**Nothing.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'm open to constructive criticism.


End file.
